uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 12
London Buses route 12 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to London Central. History The route was re-structured at the time the new articulated bus contract began. Previously the route had run in two sections, from Dulwich to Oxford Circus, and Peckham to Notting Hill Gate, although some early and late journeys ran through. The latter section was withdrawn, with an extension of route 390 to Notting Hill Gate and frequency increases both on the remaining section of the 12 and on the 148, which also links Camberwell and Walworth with Marble Arch and Notting Hill. Overall, there was a reduction in frequency between Peckham and Oxford Circus, although (theoretically at least) the artics can take almost twice as many passengers as the RMLs. The overall requirement fell from 38 to 29 buses. However, one bizarre result of the change was an increase in frequency on the quietest section of the whole route, Dulwich to Peckham. Although still a major route with one of the highest vehicle requirements in London, the 12 is nothing like the monster it once was. Go back to the 1930s and destinations as far apart as South Croydon and Brent (Cross) Station could be seen on 12s – In the 1950s and 1960s some early morning and late evening Sunday services operated on the full length of the Route from South Croydon to Harlesden and Willesden Junction. The basic route was between South Croydon Swan and Sugarloaf and Willesden Junction via present day routes 197, 12, 148 and 260, but buses from Croydon generally ran no further than Oxford Circus and those from Harlesden no further than Dulwich (or Elmers End for garage journeys). Someone remembers the wide variety of different destinations that could be seen on southbound 12s - Camberwell Green, Peckham, Peckham Rye (albeit rarely used), Dulwich Plough, Forest Hill, Penge Pawlene Arms, Elmers End Garage, Norwood Junction, South Croydon. There was also an odd bifurcation from Harlesden or Dulwich to Park Royal Stadium in peak hours. Equally, such a long route naturally lends itself to operation by quite a large number of garages, with anything up to five operating on the route simultaneously. Examples (though probably not comprehensive) are Croydon, Elmers End, Catford, Nunhead, Peckham, Camberwell, Walworth and Shepherds Bush. The computer scheduling system developed by London Buses in the 1970s is designed for a maximum of four garages operating on any one route. This was derived from the 12, which happened to have four garages (ED, PM, Q and S) at the time. The 12 was finally shortened in 1972, with 12s running no further south than Norwood Junction, and new Leyland National operated route 12A (later 312 and now 197) taking over between South Croydon and Peckham. This was partly because the low bridge in Addiscombe (now demolished to make way for Tramlink) placed considerable restrictions on the types of double decker that could be used south of Norwood Junction. A process of gradual retrenchment has followed: both ends were cropped on 25 October 1986, reducing the route to Penge-East Acton, while the southern terminals of the 12, 78 and 176 were rotated from 14 August 1988, the 12 being curtailed to Dulwich from the north, capacity being maintained by extending the 78 from Dulwich to Forest Hill and the 176 from Forest Hill to Penge. The western terminal was moved to Shepherds Bush in 1991 and to Notting Hill Gate in 1994, and, as mentioned previously, to Oxford Circus in 2004. The Dulwich - Peckham section was almost lost after local residents objected to the revised terminating arrangements at Dulwich - the previous stands in Etherow Street were not suitable for artics, and a reversal of the stand working was necessitated. Fleet 1950 - 104 buses 1952 - 113 buses 1954 - 107 buses 1958 - 98 buses 1960 - 99 buses 1962 - 93 buses 1968 - 92 buses 1970 - 83 buses 1972 - 66 buses 1973 - 66 buses 1973 - 64 buses 1977 - 66 buses 1980 - 59 buses 1981 - 58 buses 1982 - 60 buses 1984 - 55 buses 1985 - 57 buses 1986 - 56 buses 1988 - 44 buses 1993 - 38 buses 2004 - 29 buses Current route Route departing Dulwich * [[Dulwich|'Dulwich ''Library]] * Barry Road * Peckham Rye * Rye Lane * '''Peckham Rye Station * Rye Lane * Peckham High Street * Peckham Road * Camberwell Church Street * Camberwell Green * Camberwell Road * Walworth Road * Elephant & Castle Station * St George's Road * Westminster Bridge Road * Lambeth North Station * Westminster Bridge Road * Westminster Bridge * Westminster Station * Bridge Street * Parliament Square * Parliament Street * Whitehall * Charing Cross * Trafalgar Square (for Charing Cross Station) * Cockspur Street * Pall Mall * Waterloo Place * Regent Street * Piccadilly Circus Station * Regent Street * Oxford Circus Station Regent Street Route departing Oxford Circus * Oxford Circus Station Regent Street * Regent Street * Piccadilly Circus Station * The Haymarket * Cockspur Street * Trafalgar Square (for Charing Cross Station) * Charing Cross * Whitehall * Parliament Street * Bridge Street * Westminster Station * Westminster Bridge * York Road * Addington Street * Westminster Bridge Road * Lambeth North Station * Westminster Bridge Road * St George's Circus * London Road * Elephant & Castle Station * Walworth Road * Camberwell Road * Camberwell Green * Camberwell Church Street * Peckham Road * Peckham High Street * Clayton Road * Hanover Park * Rye Lane * Peckham Rye Station * Rye Lane * Peckham Rye * Barry Road * [[Dulwich|'Dulwich ''Library''']] See also * List of bus routes in London * London Central External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) 012, London buses route 012, London buses route 012, London buses route 012, London buses route